Victoria
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Suite de Amour Mortel. Beka sera bientôt mère mais encore une fois, la situation ne sera pas simple pour elle. Entre sa grossesse et sa vie de couple avec un Nietzschéen...
1. Chapter 1

**Victoria**

Fanfiction Andromeda.

Chapitre 2

Ceci est la suite de la fanfiction Amour Mortel que j'ai publié il y a un moment maintenant. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'avais terminé le chapitre 2 donc je la mets maintenant. Bonne lecture.

Passerelle.

Dylan : Beka, stop. Tu viens de faire deux bons en hyper-espace, ça suffit.

Beka : Je ne suis pas handicapée, Dylan.

Dylan : Non peut être pas, mais tu es sur le point d'accoucher, tu as besoin de repos. Et si Tyr apprends que je t'ai laissé les manettes, il pourrait me décapiter.

Beka : Tyr et ses instincts de mâle alpha, il m'agace.

Dylan : Beka, tu es pratiquement à terme.

Beka : Techniquement on n'en est pas sûr. Pour le moment ce bébé est bien là où il est.

La jeune femme lâcha les commandes de l'Andromeda puis quitta la passerelle faisant voler ses longues boucles blondes derrière elle. Dylan n'essaya pas de la retenir, voilà deux ans qu'elle était mariée avec Tyr, deux ans que les choses avaient commencé à changer sur l'Andromeda, mais depuis sa grossesse, l'ambiance était plus que particulière. Harper chouchoutait son amie, ayant jusqu'à menacer Tyr de lui faire la peau si il faisait du mal à la jeune femme.

Lenka : Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Dylan : Ne posez pas de question, prenez les commandes, miss Lenka.

Lenka, un sacré phénomène, Dylan regrettait bien souvent de l'avoir prit à bord, mais cette jeune technicienne était un véritable génie qu'ils avaient rencontré sur une station spatiale orbitale à moitié dévasté. Voilà neuf mois qu'elle avait rejoint l'Andromeda. Jeune, jolie, intelligente, elle avait tout pour plaire à Seamus Harper et pourtant au début, leur collaboration avait été difficile, et ce même si il avait lui-même supplier Dylan de la prendre à bord. Pourtant depuis quelques semaines, leur relation amoureuse avait stabilisé les jeunes gens sans pour autant rendre Lenka moins impulsive. La jeune Nietzschéenne ne connaissait rien de sa culture, et contrôlait donc très mal ses pulsions et ses instincts. Élevée par des Kalish, une race proche des Perséides, il était leur coté armé. Les Kalish avaient pratiquement été exterminé à la suite d'une attaque massive d'un groupe de Nietzschéens sur leur système stellaire. Dans une attaque de représailles des Kalish, une enfant Nietzschéenne avait été trouvée, et sauvé par une jeune Kalish qui l'avait rapporté dans sa famille qui l'avait adopté comme l'une des leurs. Lenka ignorait tout de ses origines jusqu'à ce que les membres de l'Andromeda débarquent sur leur station orbitale. La rencontre avec Tyr avait été spéciale.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Femme :__ Oh pour les améliorations techniques il faut demander à Lenka._

_Dylan :__ Lenka ?_

_Femme :__ Ma fille, et la responsable technique de la station._

_Harper :__ Et bien elle ne doit pas être bien douée._

_Femme :__ Détrompez-vous. Mais elle est surtout toute seule pour tout réparer. Son avenir n'est pas ici, nous sommes des soldats, nous ne pourrons plus rien lui apporter. (À Tyr et Harper) Vous serez probablement les plus à même de l'aider. _

_Harper :__ Nous ?_

_Femme :__ Venez, vous comprendrez._

_Ils entrèrent dans une pièce un peu reculé de la station spatiale. Une jeune femme bricolait dans une sorte de fosse, de la musique un peu particulière et agaçante, hurlait dans la pièce. La femme à la peau grisâtre en coupa le son._

_Lenka :__ Hé !_

_Une jeune femme sortie de la fosse, en protestant. _

_Lenka :__ Tu n'as pas le droit, maman._

_Harper :__ Maman ?_

_La jeune femme devait avoir 25 ou 26ans, de long cheveux très brun relevé en deux couettes, elle retira ses lunettes de protection et rejoignit les autres. _

_Tyr :__ (Surpris) C'est une Nietzschéenne !_

_Lenka, s'approcha de lui le dévisageant._

_Lenka :__ C'est quoi Nietzschéenne ?_

_Tyr fut surprit, il n'avait jamais vu de Nietzschéen, hors d'un clan, il ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Il releva son avant bras lui laissant voir ses trois pointes d'os visible. La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux et tourna autour du Nietzschéen. _

_Lenka :__ Mais… mais…mais…_

_Pendant ce temps, Harper avait avancé pour découvrir sur quoi travaillait la jeune femme. _

_Harper :__ Cette fille est un génie, peut-être pas autant que moi mais elle est douée._

_Lenka :__ (agressive) Hé ne touche pas à ça. _

_Mais alors qu'elle allait bondir sur Harper, Tyr fut plus rapide et se saisit de la jeune femme qui se tourna vers lui, le menaçant d'un de ses avant bras. _

_Femme :__ Lenka ça suffit !_

_Tyr :__ Tu es courageuse, mais tu as tellement à apprendre. Je pourrais te tuer d'un seul mouvement._

_Lenka :__ Je croyais être la seule._

_Dylan :__ Les Nietzschéens sont très nombreux. _

_Lenka :__ Je veux les rencontrer. _

_Tyr :__ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il t'accepte comme tu es._

_Lenka :__ On n'apprend pas une manière de penser._

_Tyr :__ Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?_

_Il aimait bien son tempérament, elle avait du caractère mais il doutait qu'elle soit un jour acceptée par les autres de son espèce. Pour lui s'était différant. La présence de Beka dans sa vie l'avait obligé à devenir plus tolérant. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Plus loin…

Beka frappait dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur son chemin, elle était en colère. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, mais oui elle était en colère, contre Dylan, contre Tyr, contre Lenka, contre Harper… Elle prenait la direction du Maru, le seul endroit où elle se sentait bien. Elle y était née, elle y était chez elle.

Passerelle.

Lenka quitta son poste et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Dylan : Où allez-vous miss Lenka ?

Lenka : Tyr m'attend. Et j'ai plus peur de lui que de vous.

Elle partie en courant sans attendre l'autorisation de quitter le pont. Se dirigeant en courant vers le lieu où l'attendait Tyr, en chemin, elle manqua de rentrer dans Beka.

Beka : Fait un peu attention !

Lenka : Je suis désolé.

Lenka appréciait énormément la compagnie de Beka, mais pour Beka la situation était un peu plus difficile. Car si Lenka était un peu jeune et avec Harper elle n'en restait pas moins une Nietzschéenne. Une Nietzschéenne diablement jolie. Beka se détestait, sa grossesse la rendait jalouse et possessive. Au même titre qu'elle se sentait impotente. Elle n'avait plus le droit de partir en mission et les voir prendre le Maru lui faisait mal au cœur à chaque fois.

Lenka : Ca va ? Tu as l'air bien pensive ?

Beka : Je ne voudrais pas être à ta place si tu es en retard.

Lenka : Je file. Mais tu es sûre que ça va ?

Beka : Oui file ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Mais alors que la jeune Nietzschéenne s'éloignait, Beka prit appuie sur le mur, se pliant de douleur. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer sa respiration. La douleur se calma et elle reprit sa route.

Pont d'observation.

Tyr : Tu es en retard.

Lenka : Désolé.

Tyr : On a du travail.

Lenka : Qu'elle est la leçon du jour ?

Tyr : A toi de voir qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

Lenka : Tu m'as dit que les Nietzschéens étaient très à cheval sur la pureté de la race, pourquoi ? Ou mieux, pourquoi toi tu as choisi Beka ? Elle n'est pas…

Tyr : La reproduction est important pour nous, tu dois toi-même le ressentir au fond de toi.

Lenka : Un peu oui.

Tyr : Assieds-toi.

Elle s'installa en une fraction de seconde, avide d'en savoir plus.

Lenka : Alors pourquoi tu as choisi Beka ?

Tyr : Dylan et Rev Bem diraient que l'amour a été le plus fort.

Lenka : Et toi qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Tyr : Moi je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Je sais que je l'ai choisi et en faisant ça j'ai été totalement au contraire de ce que me criaient mes gènes. D'autant que j'ai fait le choix de ne pas avoir d'autres femmes. Beka ne le tolérerait pas.

Lenka : Pourquoi elle ?

Tyr : Elle est forte, a du caractère… et ma relation avec Beka n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu dois savoir sur les Nietzschéens.

Lenka : D'accord. Et les enfants ?

Tyr : Quoi les enfants ?

Lenka : Tout.

Tyr : Les enfants sont pratiquement le fondement de nos clans, plus nous avons d'enfants plus nous distribuons nos gènes. Les Nietzschéens sont extrêmement fertiles. Et la gestation est de onze mois.

Lenka : Contre neuf pour les humains…

Tyr : Oui.

Lenka : Ca explique les paroles de Beka.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Quartiers de Tyr et Beka._

_Beka :__ Quand j'ai accepté de devenir mère, Tyr, je crois que tu n'as pas écouté quand je t'ai dit que les femmes humaines n'étaient pas aussi fertiles que les femmes Nietzschéennes. Alors arrête de me stresser avec ça, d'accord._

_Tyr :__ On ne faisait que discuter. Ne te met pas en colère. _

_Beka :__ Je connais ton désir d'être père, Tyr, et ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir t'offrir ce que tu désires, alors que j'en ai envie. _

_Tyr s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras, Beka était sur les nerfs, au bord des larmes. Voilà près de quatre mois qu'elle avait donné son accord pour fonder une famille et toujours rien. Cela commençait à créer des tensions dans leur couple. Beka doutait de pouvoir tomber enceinte après sa fausse couche dû à ses blessures, elle doutait de pouvoir lui offrir une famille. Elle avait peur de le perdre. Tyr la serra un peu plus dans ses bras. _

_Tyr :__ Qu'est ce que tu penses de réessayer ?_

_Beka :__ Tyr…_

_Tyr :__ Beka, ça va aller. Je te le promets._

_Il l'enveloppa un peu plus dans ses bras, elle s'y sentait tellement en sécurité. Cette montagne de muscles était avec elle la douceur incarnée. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tyr : Lenka, oublie un peu Beka, tu es Nietzschéenne, tu dois apprendre à penser comme une Nietzschéenne.

Lenka : Mais j'ai été élevé comme une Kalish. J'ai appris à me battre et le sens de la famille.

Tyr : Ce qui est un bon point, mais si tu veux avoir une descendance, tu vas devoir t'incorporer dans un clan.

Lenka : J'ai vu Elsbett, Charlemagne, j'ai vu la méchanceté des Drago-kazov, tous ont une envie de domination, j'ai été éduqué comme un protecteur, même si je suis une meilleure technicienne. Je ne veux pas être une Nietzschéenne.

Tyr : C'est pourtant ce que tu es. Je me dois de te l'enseigner pour que tu fasses ensuite ton choix.

Lenka : Et est ce que je suis intéressante ? Je veux dire en tant que représentante de mon espèce.

Tyr : Il faudrait pour ça étudier tes gènes. Mais physiquement tu es très belle.

Beka : Je vous dérange peut-être.

Lenka : Je n'ai pas vu l'heure, je dois partir, Harper m'attend.

Tyr : C'est une drôle de Nietzschéenne.

Beka : Je l'aime bien, pour le moment.

Tyr : Tu es hostile.

Beka : Possible.

Appuyée contre le mur, son gros ventre en avant, Beka ne fit pas un seul pas en direction de son amant.

Tyr : Pourquoi en as-tu après Lenka ?

Beka : Je n'en sais rien.

Tyr : D'après une expression humaine, la jalousie est un vilain défaut.

Beka : Possible.

Tyr : J'apprécie Lenka, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance, et elle est de mon espèce.

Beka : C'est peut-être ça mon problème.

Tyr : Beka...

Il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la jeune femme esquissa à la limite de prendre la fuite.

Tyr : Beka, Lenka n'est pas mon genre de femme et de surcroît elle est avec Harper.

Beka : Pour vous les Nietzschéens ça ne change pas grand chose.

Tyr : Tu sais que la jalousie ne te réussit pas.

Beka : J'ai le droit d'être jalouse.

Tyr : Oui, même si elle est infondée. De plus les Nietzschéennes ne courent jamais deux hommes à la fois.

Beka : Ne joue pas avec moi Tyr Anasazi.

Tyr : Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

Vexée en partie par la sincérité déconcertante de son compagnon, elle quitta la pièce aussi rapidement que possible. Décidément il avait du mal à comprendre la jeune femme. Elle agissait de manière si irrationnelle. Depuis sa grossesse, elle était une véritable boule de nerfs.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Dylan :__ Ca va Tyr ? __Tu ne devais pas passer ta soirée avec Beka ?_

_Tyr :__ Finalement elle la passe avec Trance et Harper. _

_Dylan : __Vous vous êtes disputé ?_

_Tyr :__ Pas vraiment, je suis juste parti. _

_Dylan :__ Pourquoi ?_

_Tyr :__ Je ne la comprends plus. _

_Dylan :__ C'est vrai que les hormones ne lui réussissent pas. Elle est impulsive et plutôt incontrôlable. Mais à trois mois de grossesse c'est un peu normal. Il y a bien du y avoir des femmes dans ton clan, non ?_

_Tyr :__ Beka est humaine..._

_Dylan :__ Je vois... Apparemment les Nietzschéennes n'ont pas de sauts d'humeurs._

_Tyr :__ Le quotidien avec Beka est plus dangereux et imprévisible qu'un champ de bataille._

_Dylan :__ Ca je veux bien te croire. En tout cas ne la contrarie pas et tout se passera bien. _

_Tyr :__ Si seulement. _

_Dylan :__ Tu as pris Beka pour femme sans en connaître les conséquences. _

_Tyr :__ Possible, mais je ne le regrette pas. _

_Dylan :__ Si tu as des questions, ou si tu veux discuter n'hésite pas. Et tu devrais aller la voir. _

_**FLASHBACK**_

Il se lança à sa poursuite, il devait la retrouver.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Quartier de Dylan Hunt. Pendant ce temps...

Rommie : Pourquoi joues-tu chaque fois à ce jeu alors que tu sais que je gagnerais à chaque fois ?

Dylan : C'est à toi de jouer.

Rommie plaça un pion sur le plateau de jeux et croisa le regard de son capitaine.

Rommie : Dylan...

Dylan : J'ai le droit de passer du temps avec un membre de mon équipage, non...

Rommie : Mais chaque fois tu passes ce temps avec moi.

Dylan : Rommie...

Elle poussa sa chaise et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce devant l'absence de réponse de son capitaine.

Dylan : Rommie attend...

Il l'intercepta et la prit dans ses bras avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

Dylan : Je tiens à toi plus que je ne le devrais et c'est ce qui me fait peur.

Rommie : Parce que je suis un vaisseau de guerre ? Ou parce que je ne suis pas humaine ?

Dylan : Parce que j'ai peur.

Rommie : J'ai peur aussi, tu es mon capitaine et...

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase que des lèvres se posèrent sur les sienne.

Pendant ce temps dans une conduite de l'Andromeda...

Harper : Lenka !

La jeune Nietzschéenne vola un baiser à son compagnon avant de regarder ce qu'il faisait.

Lenka : Ce vaisseau est tout simplement génial.

Harper : Je trouve aussi...

Un hologramme de Rommie apparu dans la coursive.

Andromeda : Merci.

Lenka : Mais de rien.

Andromeda : Harper, j'aurais besoin que tu revois mes circuits au niveau 15, je n'ai pas d'écho de mes détecteurs internes.

Harper : Je vais aller voir ça de suite ma petite Rommie.

Andromeda : Merci.

Harper : Lenka, je te laisse finir ici.

Lenka : D'accord, mais j'aurais bien voulu passer un peu de temps avec toi, mon chéri.

Harper : L'appel du devoir...

Lenka : Dis plutôt que tu adores ce vaisseau...

Harper : Aussi ! Et ne me demande pas de choisir !

Il quitta la coursive et couru au travers des couloirs du magnifique vaisseau de guerre qui était également leur maison depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Eurêka Maru. Pendant ce temps...

Tyr : (appelant) Beka. Beka répond, je sais que tu es là.

Il parcourra le cargo, une pièce après l'autre, conscient que vexée, en colère ou autre, elle se réfugiait forcement ici. Le Maru était son sanctuaire, sa maison. Et pour rien au monde, elle s'installerait définitivement dans l'Andromeda. Il la trouva dans le poste de pilotage, sur le sol, incapable du moindre mouvement. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le bas du ventre. Elle ne bougeait pas, de la sueur perlait sur ses cheveux roux. La couleur de ses cheveux lui fit comprendre que les choses étaient graves, durant sa grossesse elle était passée par toutes les couleurs de cheveux, sauf le roux. Elle savait que Tyr réagissait mal à cette couleur depuis l'incident sur la planète occupée par les Drago-kazov. La douleur était intense, l'empêchant de réfléchir ou même de prendre une nouvelle fois la fuite, elle avait peur... Très peur comme si elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Tyr : Beka...

Il se dirigea vers elle et s'accroupit. Il la souleva avec précaution, la situation ne lui était que trop familière et jusqu'ici Beka avait eu de la chance, mais cette fois les choses étaient différentes, elle portait un enfant, pratiquement à terme. Humain/Nietzschéen, il ne savait pas ce que serait le résultat du mélange des deux espèces, il espérait juste que sa famille aille bien. Il quitta le Maru, à demi au pas de course pour conduire la jeune femme à l'infirmerie.

Tyr : Andromeda, préviens Trance, je conduis Beka à l'infirmerie.

Quartiers de Dylan Hunt.

Leurs lèvres se décélèrent, mais aucun des deux ne quitta les bras de l'autre. La douceur et l'intensité du baiser les avait surprit. Depuis deux ans leur relation n'avait que peu évolué, tout juste quelques gestes de tendresse, mais il faut dire qu'entre eux la situation était assez particulière.

Rommie : Je ne suis pas le _Pax Magellanic_, Dylan.

Dylan : Je sais.

Rommie : Quoi qu'il se passe, je continuerais de respecter tes ordres, pour le bien de mon équipage et de la République.

Dylan : Je le sais Rommie.

Rommie : Mais tu continues d'avoir peur.

Dylan : Laissons le temps au temps.

Pourtant c'est lui qui lui vola un nouveau baiser, avide de connaître une nouvelle fois le goût de ses lèvres pleines.

Rommie : Dylan, arrête.

Front contre front, elle semblait d'un coup distraite.

Rommie : Beka vient d'être conduite à l'infirmerie pour son bébé. Un problème.

Devant l'infirmerie.

Trance : Dylan, je vais avoir besoin de toi.

Dylan : Je ne suis pas doué avec les accouchements.

Trance : Les choses vont mal se passer, et je ne veux pas perdre Beka. Va la voir, il faut que je trouve Harper.

Dylan : Hangar 14.

Trance : Rejoins Beka et Tyr à l'infirmerie, je vais voir Harper.

Infirmerie.

Beka souffrait, blottie contre Tyr. Elle avait mal et surtout peur. Elle était littéralement terrifiée. Dans la culture Nietzschéenne, les naissances étaient affaire de femmes, mais en choisissant Beka, il avait remis en cause toutes les coutumes qui se présentaient avec les traits caractéristiques de son espèce. Et d'autant plus dans des moments comme celui là. Il ne pouvait lui imposer sa culture alors qu'elle était dans cet état là. Beka se plia une nouvelle fois de douleur au moment où Dylan entra dans la pièce. Tyr assit sur le brancard, les jambes de part et d'autre, maintenait Beka qui se tordait de douleur, elle voulait être forte, mais les larmes roulaient le long de ses jours sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Il sentait son cœur battre trop vite, Beka était stressée, mais c'est la terreur qu'il ressentait en croisant les traits de son visage.

Dylan : Trance va arriver...

Beka : Mais Trance n'est pas médecin...

Dylan : Non elle est plus que ça. Fait lui confiance.

Tyr : Ce n'est pas toi qui dit qu'elle est ton porte bonheur ?

Beka : L'ancienne Trance...

Hangar 14.

Trance entra comme une tornade dans la pièce, Harper cessa ce qu'il faisait pour croiser le regard de la jolie dorée.

Harper : Un problème ?

Trance : J'ai besoin d'une couveuse et vite !

Harper : Une quoi ?

Trance : Une couveuse, Beka va avoir son bébé et il faut une sorte de boite ou mettre le bébé pour le maintenir à température.

Harper : Mais c'est le boulot de Beka…

Trance : Fait ce que je te dis s'il te plaît. Je dois y retourner.

Infirmerie. Huit heures plus tard.

Trance : Beka ne t'endort pas.

Beka : Je n'en peux plus.

Trance : Beka ouvre les yeux.

Appuyé contre le torse du père de son enfant, Beka faiblissait toujours un peu plus. Dylan était sortit voir si Harper avançait, la situation le mettait mal à l'aise, pourtant il ne restait pas loin, il savait que la jolie dorée avait besoin de lui.

Trance : Ne m'oblige pas à te donner un stimulant...

Beka : Tu n'as pas le droit...

Trance : Je ne risquerais pas ta vie et celle de ton enfant.

Plus les minutes passaient et plus elle s'inquiétait, la position de Beka n'était pas enviable. Le travail était déjà bien avancé mais pas assez par rapport aux maigres forces dont disposaient la jeune femme. Elle menaçait de sombrer d'épuisement d'une minute à l'autre et l'enfant avait à peine engagé sa descente.

Trance : Beka ne sombre pas...

Tyr lui passa une main sur le front et ramena ses cheveux roux en arrière. Elle prenait totalement appuie sur lui, affaiblie, elle était incapable de tenir en position.

Tyr : Tiens bon Beka, je t'en pris.

Beka : Promet moi que tu restes avec moi...

Tyr : Il n'en a jamais été autrement.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur et un hurlement, Tyr maintenait sa compagne.

Trance : Je vois sa tête. Ne pousse plus.

Beka : Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Trance.

La jolie dorée ne releva pas la provocation de Beka, la jeune femme était à bout de nerfs et tant qu'elle essayait de provoquer, elle ne tombait pas dans l'inconscience. Trance dégagea les épaules du nouveau né et incita Beka à pousser de nouveau.

Beka : Je n'en peux plus...

Trance : Ton bébé manque d'oxygène...

Tyr : Je croyais que la tête était sortie...

Trance : Le cordon est enroulé autour du cou.

Épuisée, Beka commença à sangloter envahie par la peur.

Trance : Ca va aller Beka, j'ai besoin que tu restes concentrée. Regarde-moi.

Beka : Il n'y a plus de dignité quand on a plus la force.

Et elle perdit connaissance.

Trance : Beka, non... Tyr, on va devoir faire vite. Fait venir Dylan et Rommie.

Tyr : Mais...

Trance : Fait-le.

Tyr laissa doucement retomber le corps inerte de sa compagne sur le lit médical avant de quitter la pièce pour laisser entrer Dylan.

Dylan : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Trance : Les choses se passent mal, le cordon ombilical est autour du cou du bébé et Beka a perdu connaissance.

Dylan : Que dois-je faire ?

Trance : Vérifie les constances de Beka et maintien la en vie, pendant que je m'occupe du bébé, Rommie aide moi.

Trance réussi tant bien que mal à faire glisser le cordon, et à extraire le bébé pendant une contraction. Elle devait faire vite, et seules les probabilités lui faisaient faire les bons choix, la vie de Beka était en jeu, sa tension crevait le plafond et son cœur battait irrégulièrement. Une fois le bébé né, Trance coupa rapidement le cordon et s'éloigna avec Rommie et l'enfant. Dylan ne remarqua pas l'absence de cris, trop occupé avec Beka.

Trance : Rommie.

Rommie : Son corps est très faible. Ses chances de survie sont minces.

Trance : Mais il existe des probabilités, on doit tout tenter.

Rommie : Si jeune et déjà condamnée à mourir.

Trance : Elle ne doit pas mourir. Occupe-toi de l'enfant, je dois aller voir Beka.

Deux heures plus tard, Trance quitta l'infirmerie. Le visage fatigué, elle qui d'habitude contrôlait ses émotions et ne laissait rien paraître, avait été éprouvé par les événements des dernières heures. Elle croisa le regard de Dylan avant de poser ses yeux sur Tyr.

Trance : Je suis désolé, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais Beka était faible, elle a lutté mais elle est tombée dans le coma.

Tyr poussa Trance pour passer, il fallait absolument qu'il la voit, elle était là, allongée, inconsciente. Son visage était pâle et sa respiration lente, un écran montrait ses battements cardiaques. Rommie était là s'occupant de la couveuse.

Rommie : Beka est stable. Ce n'est pas le cas de ta fille.

Tyr s'approcha pour découvrir une magnifique petite fille dans la couveuse. Il l'observa, elle avait des yeux clairs, et trois petites protubérances sur chacun de ses avant bras.

Rommie : Elle est vraiment faible, sa respiration est très difficile, et lui injecter des nano-robots pour l'aider alors qu'elle est si jeune la tuerait très probablement.

Dylan : Je suis désolé que les choses aillent si mal…

Tyr : Elles vont s'en tirer.

Dylan : Je l'espère.

Il avait peur qu'il tombe de haut, pour Trance les pronostics n'étaient pas bons. Beka était dans le coma, et l'enfant survivait à peine. L'enfant… Dylan suivit le regard de Tyr qui se posait sur la couveuse. Une petite fille à la peau métissée dormait malgré une respiration difficile.

Tyr : Pour les Nietzschéens toute naissance est une fête mais voir ma famille dans cet état sans pouvoir rien faire me met hors de moi.

Il s'éloigna de la couveuse pour se rendre au chevet de Beka, la jeune femme ne bougeait pas toujours plongé dans le coma.

Tyr : Je voulais tellement une famille et je suis entrain de les perdre toutes les deux. Beka n'est qu'une humaine…

Dylan : Ne baisse pas les bras. Chez les humains on dit que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Et Beka est forte, très forte.

Tyr : Pas si forte, elle est tombée dans le coma avant même d'avoir pu apercevoir sa fille.

Rommie : On va avoir un problème.

Dylan : Lequel ?

Rommie : La nourriture. Si elle ne meurt pas à cause de l'infection, elle va mourir de faim. Et Beka ne peut pas l'alimenter dans son état. Les gestations humaine et Nietzschéenne ne sont pas les mêmes, je ne sais pas qu'elles vont être les conséquences sur… Elle a un nom ?

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Quartiers de Tyr et Beka._

_Lové dans les bras de Tyr, Beka n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Entre sa grossesse et la vie à bord, Beka était fatiguée et pourtant elle essayait de tenir le cap. C'est dans ses moments là qu'elle ressentait le plus le manque, la drogue lui avait fait vraiment du mal mais la présence de Tyr et celle du bébé à venir, lui donnait du fil à retordre et le courage de tenir. _

_Tyr :__ Dylan doit déjà t'attendre sur la passerelle._

_Beka :__ Plus tard. _

_Tyr laissa sa main glisser vers le ventre de sa compagne, arrondit par son huitième mois de grossesse. _

_Tyr :__ Beka…_

_Beka :__ J'ai dit plus tard ! Dylan ne va pas en mourir. _

_Tyr :__ Comme tu veux. _

_Beka :__ Reste un peu avec moi. _

_Tyr :__ Est-ce que ça va ?_

_Beka :__ Les Nietzschéens ont plusieurs femmes n'est ce pas ?_

_Tyr :__ Ca ne répond pas à ma question mais oui certains Nietzschéens, ceux qu'on appelle les alphas ont plusieurs femmes, cela permet de transmettre plus facilement nos gènes. _

_Beka :__ Je ne pourrais pas partager._

_Tyr :__ Quelle femme Nietzschéenne accepterait de partager mes nuits ? Alors que je partage ma vie avec toi. _

_Beka :__ Alors si j'avais été Nietzschéenne…_

_Tyr :__ Je ne serais pas tombé amoureux de toi. Écoute Beka, jusqu'ici je croyais que l'amour était le moyen qu'avait l'ADN pour se reproduire. Et puis tu es entrée dans ma vie, et je me suis posé des millions de questions, je t'ai quitté mais je n'ai pas pu rester loin de toi. Alors non je ne prendrais pas d'autres femmes. Tu resteras la seule à partager ma vie et mon lit. _

_Beka :__ Tu as senti ?_

_Elle prit la main de son amant et la déplaça sur son ventre pour qu'il puisse sentir les mouvements de leur enfant. _

_Beka :__ J'ai peur Tyr, peur pour la santé de notre bébé, nous sommes tellement différents. _

_Tyr :__ Je suis sûr que bébé va très bien, arrête de t'inquiéter._

_Beka :__ On devrait peut-être penser à lui trouver un prénom. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?_

_Tyr :__ C'est une coutume humaine ça ?_

_Beka :__ Pourquoi ? Les Nietzschéens ne le font pas ?_

_Tyr :__ Non, on donne les prénoms à la naissance de l'enfant. Mais pourquoi pas. _

_Beka :__ Tu as une idée ?_

_Tyr :__ Pas vraiment. _

_Beka laissa échapper un rire. La situation les rendait aussi maladroit l'un que l'autre. Leur histoire était une drôle d'aventure. Leur mariage subissait déjà un rejet de la part de toutes les personnes rencontrées à l'exception des membres de l'équipage. Dylan, Rommie, Trance et Harper avaient bien pris leur relation même si parfois cela avait entraîné des conflits d'intérêt, des disputes, des colères. Deux personnes à forts caractères, deux cultures, deux espèces, deux manières de voir l'univers et pourtant uni par le même lien. _

_Beka :__ Qu'est ce que tu penses de Victoria si c'est une fille ?_

_Il resta muet quelques instants, surpris par la proposition de la jeune femme, il s'attendait tout sauf à ça. Beka sentit qu'elle lui devait quelques explications._

_Beka :__ Ta mère devait être quelqu'un de bien, j'en ai la conviction. Nous n'avons probablement pas la même conception des choses mais je suis sûre qu'elle était une femme admirable et…_

_Tyr :__ Elle l'était, et il est possible qu'elle aurait été fière, enfin si elle aurait accepté le fait que tu ne sois pas Nietzschéenne mais ça on ne le saura jamais. _

_Beka :__ Et si c'est un garçon ?_

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tyr : Victoria, Victoria Valentine Anasazi.

Dylan : Victoria Anasazi, ça lui va très bien.

Tyr : Beka en a décidé ainsi, il en sera ainsi. Je dois partir.

Dylan : Mais pour aller où ?

Tyr : Ma fille a besoin de lait, je lui trouverais du lait que tu le veuilles ou non.

Dylan : Rommie, télécharge à bord du Maru la carte de ce système et toutes les informations auquel tu as accès.

Rommie : C'est fait.

Dylan : Bonne chance. Je veille sur ta famille en attendant.

Rommie : Tyr... Tu dois faire vite, Victoria est sous assistance, mais elle tiendra au grand maximum cinq jours, et je n'en suis pas certaine, je ne connais pas sa part d'ADN humain de sa part d'ADN nietzschéen.

Tyr : Je ne les laisserais pas mourir.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain...

Incapable de rester sans rien faire, Harper bricolait sur la Passerelle. Allongé sur le sol, la tête dans une des consoles.

Rommie : Harper qu'est ce que tu me fais ?

Harper : Je ne sais pas.

Rommie : Alors je préférerais que tu ne le fasses pas.

Harper : Arrête de t'inquiéter !

Rommie : Je devrais peut-être te retourner le conseil. Et arrête de mettre les mains dans mes circuits si tu ne sais pas ce que tu y fais.

Harper : Rommie ! Va voir Dylan et laisse moi.

Rommie : Dylan est occupé et je ne partirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas de réponse.

Harper : Et bien dis toi que je fais un contrôle de tes circuits.

Plus tard dans la soirée...

Tous deux devant une toile blanche, Rommie et Dylan peignaient, où plutôt Dylan lui expliquait comment mettre sur une toile ce qu'elle ressentait. Et tout ce qu'elle peignait était des circuits électroniques, l'esprit ailleurs.

Dylan : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Rommie : Rien.

Dylan : Rommie...

Rommie : Les émotions...

Dylan : Quoi les émotions ?

Rommie : Elles ne sont pas rationnelles.

Dylan : Oui c'est une des rares choses qui n'a pas changé en 300ans. Regarde Tyr et Beka, ils sont ensemble au mépris du rejet des deux espèces. Mais c'est pas ça que tu voulais me parler.

Rommie : C'est Harper, je voulais savoir ce qu'il me faisait et...

Dylan : Et quoi ?

Rommie : Harper est mon meilleur ami et...

Dylan voyait où la jeune femme voulait en venir, et sa nervosité et son inquiétude étaient touchantes.

Dylan : Harper est très proche de Beka, il est inquiet, c'est normal qu'il n'est pas très envie de communiquer.

Rommie : Il n'a pas voulu me dire quelle modification il faisait.

Dylan : Et toi tu as détecté des changements en toi ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchie quelques instants.

Rommie : Aucun.

Dylan : Alors c'est qu'il n'en fait pas. Il veut seulement être seul.

Rommie : Alors pourquoi la Passerelle ? Au lieu d'un des hangars ?

Dylan : Parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul.

Rommie : Je n'y comprends rien.

Dylan : Les choses iront mieux quand Beka ira mieux.

Rommie : Et si elle ne s'en sort pas ?

Dylan : Elle s'en sortira.

Rommie : Tu peux me le promettre ?

Planète.

Tyr posa l'Eurêka Maru le long d'une falaise, l'endroit semblait plutôt rural. Plus loin une ville se dressait mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il cherchait, il lui fallait une ferme pour trouver du lait. Il descendit et commença sa progression au travers de la forêt. Il savait qu'un petit village se trouvait à environ deux ou trois heures en marchant vite.

Arrivé à destination, il s'approcha d'un jeune fermier qui bêchait son jardin.

Tyr : Bonjour.

L'homme releva la tête et croisa le regard du Nietzschéen.

Fermier : Restez là, je vais chercher des chevaux.

Tyr la regarda sans vraiment comprendre mais il ne dit rien, restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Le jeune fermier revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux chevaux sellés.

Fermier : Je suis Kurik, je vais vous conduire au village nietzschéen.

Tyr ne dit rien mais il était étonné que des Nietzschéens vivent sur cette planète à proximité d'un village d'humain. D'autant plus que ce jeune fermier ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Mais Tyr était quelque peu inquiet, il ignorait quel clan avait établi ses Quartiers sur cette planète.

Kurik : Talen ne m'a pas prévenu de l'arrivée d'un visiteur. Enfin bon, les Nietzschéens ne préviennent pas toujours.

Tyr : Le village est loin ?

Kurik : Non, au galop on en a pour une dizaine de minutes.

Tyr : Je suis quelques peu pressé.

Kurik : Comme vous voulez.

Et il lança son cheval à plein vitesse, Tyr le talonna très rapidement. Il leur fallu le temps indiquer par le jeune fermier pour arriver à destination. Le fermier le conduisit devant une ferme plutôt luxueuse dont un Nietzschéen venait de sortir. Les deux cavaliers stoppèrent leurs montures.

Nietzschéen : Kurik !

Kurik : Talen.

Talen : (à Tyr) Je suis Talen Akkadia, fils de Dinah par Shemir, du clan Kodiac. Qui es-tu ?

Tyr : Tyr Anasazi, fils de Victoria par Barbarossa, du clan Kodiac.

Talen : Anasazi ? Le nom d'Éole t'es-t-il familier ?

Tyr : Éole ? Mon frère ! Je croyais que le clan Kodiac avait été décimé.

Talen : Kurik peux-tu aller chercher Éole Anasazi.

Kurik s'inclina avant de solliciter son cheval pour s'éloigner disparaissant au détour d'une rue de ce village qui ressemblait plus à une petite ville de l'époque médiévale. Tyr descendit de selle et s'approcha de Talen. Jusqu'à ce qu'un homme d'un certain âge à la peau foncé apparaisse enfin.

Homme : Tyr ? Tyr, je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est bien toi ?

Tyr : Éole, mon frère !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent fortement.

Éole : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Tyr : Je te retourne la question.

Éole : Après la chute de notre clan, j'ai protégé ma famille et je me suis installé ici. J'ai reconstitué une partie de notre clan, quarante-quatre familles vivent sur cette planète en marge des autres habitants. Talen a prit la tête de notre clan.

Tyr : Et comment va ta famille ?

Éole : Comme tu peux le voire j'ai toujours mes huit femmes, et j'ai maintenant vingt quatre enfants, quatorze fils et dix filles.

Tyr : Félicitations.

Éole : Et toi ? Je vois que tu es marié ! Combien as-tu d'épouses ?

Tyr : Ma situation est plus compliquée, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise.

Éole prit les rênes du cheval de Tyr et les donna à Kurik qui remontait déjà en selle pour rentrer dans son village.

Éole : Viens rentrons dans ma demeure et explique moi. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Tyr avait toujours admiré son frère aîné, celui-ci avait quinze ans de plus que lui et avait toujours été son modèle au même titre que Éole avait été le préféré de leur père. Éole attrapa une cruche de son meilleur vin et servit deux verres, invitant son jeune frère à s'asseoir.

Éole : Alors raconte…

Tyr : Je suis venu ici un peu par hasard. Mon vaisseau n'est pas très loin.

Éole : L'Andromeda Ascendant.

Tyr : Oui mais…

Éole : Les aventures de Dylan Hunt et son équipage se répercutent dans tout l'univers et même jusqu'ici.

Tyr : Et moi, je suis arrivé ici tout à fait par hasard, j'ai besoin de lait pour ma fille.

Éole : Où as-tu trouvé une femme ? Les histoires racontent que tu es le seul Nietzschéen à bord de l'Andromeda.

Tyr : Je ne suis plus le seul maintenant, mais Lenka n'est pas ma femme. Éole je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ce lait, elle va mourir.

La colère était entrain de monter entre les deux hommes et en particulier pour Éole qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'était entrain de lui raconter son frère.

Éole : Reste ici avec nous, avec ton clan. Rester avec ses humains, t'affaiblit.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Dylan :__ Que tu le veuilles ou non, nous sommes un clan, Tyr. Rommie, Harper, Trance, Beka, toi, moi, et maintenant le bébé à venir et Lenka, nous sommes un clan. Unique en son genre c'est certain. Mais quoi qu'il se passe nous seront derrière toi. Et si tes instincts voulaient te le faire oublier, n'oublie pas que tu es un mari et un père ici. _

_Tyr :__ Qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?_

_Dylan :__ A toi de voir. Nous sommes peut être pas le clan rêvé par un Nietzschéen mais nous somme là quand même. _

_Tyr :__ Je tacherais de ne pas l'oublier._

_Dylan :__ Beka et Lenka ont besoin de toi. _

_Tyr :__ Beka est ma femme et Lenka comme ma sœur je ne les laisserais pas derrière moi. Et Beka ne laisserait ni Harper, ni Trance, ni toi, donc…_

_Dylan :__ Donc les choses sont claires entre nous ?_

_Tyr :__ On peut dire ça comme ça. _

_Dylan :__ Bien._

_**FLASHBACK**_

Tyr : Si je te le demandais, abandonnerais-tu un de tes enfants ?

Éole : Là n'est pas la question.

Tyr : Là est toute la question, tu juges les miens sans les connaître, et je ne sacrifierais pas ma fille pour toi, je trouverais du lait ailleurs.

Une femme posa une sorte de gourde sur la table. Grande blonde, et d'un certain âge, elle était la doyenne des femmes de Éole, la matriarche Tallya.

Tallya : Éole, cette enfant pourrait être croisée avec un chimpanzé que nous n'aurions pas le droit de la laisser mourir.

Éole : Tallya !

Tallya : Du lait de chèvre, le meilleur pour les enfants Nietzschéens après celui des femmes.

Tyr : Victoria n'est qu'à moitié Nietzschéenne, sa mère est humaine.

Tallya : Si ta femme n'est pas Nietzschéenne, elle va avoir besoin de renseignements sur nos enfants. Il y a certaines choses que tu ignores qu'elle va devoir savoir.

Tyr : Beka est dans le coma, mais c'est gentil à toi de proposer, Tallya.

Tallya : Je t'accompagne quand même.

Éole : Je viens aussi.

Tyr : Je n'ai pas besoin de tes préjugés, Éole.

Tallya : Tu as autre chose à faire, Éole. Tu peux quand même faire confiance à ton frère.

Éole : Je lui fais confiance mais je veux voir comment vit mon frère, voir celle qui lui a fait refuser une vie parmi nous.

Tyr : Tu parles de ma femme ou de ma fille ?

Éole : Peu importe. Laisse-moi une demi-heure, je dois voir Talen.

Talen était un autre alpha du clan des Kodiacs. Tyr était surpris, lui qui pensait être le dernier de son clan découvrait que plus d'un avait survécu, son propre frère avait réuni les survivants sur cette planète afin de reprendre leur place dans la société Nietzschéenne. Mais lui même avait-il encore une place dans ce clan... sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'accepteraient pas Beka et que Beka ne quitterait pas l'Andromeda.

Eurêka Maru. Le lendemain.

Éole : Ton cargo n'est pas de première jeunesse mais c'est un beau vaisseau.

Tyr : (aux commandes) Tu diras ça à ma femme, c'est son vaisseau. Nous allons bientôt passer en hyper propulsion.

Éole : Quel genre de femme est-ce ? Hormis le fait qu'elle soit humaine.

Tyr : Beka est une très belle femme, très douce, et l'âme d'une guerrière.

Éole : Beka Valentine ?

Tyr : Oui.

Éole : C'est une voleuse. Sa tête est mise à prix.

Tyr : Beka est capitaine de la nouvelle République.

Éole : République que nos ancêtres ont prit la décision d'annihiler.

Tyr : Le passé est le passé, on vit dans le présent et pour l'avenir.

Éole : Des phrases de politiciens dans la bouche d'un guerrier qui a pourtant trahis sa patrie pour vivre parmi des humains.

Tyr : Ses mêmes humains qui m'ont accepté comme je suis. Avec eux, je fais partie d'un clan, et je sais qu'ils ne me trahiront pas.

Éole : Cette fonction de loyauté est une tare génétique propre aux humains.

Tyr : En insultant les humains, tu insultes ma femme et ma fille.

Éole : (cynique) Oh oui ta seule et unique femme. Parce que je suppose que la fidélité est de mise.

Tyr : J'ai fait des choix.

Tallya : Éole ! Moi qui t'avais choisi pour ton ouverture d'esprit.

Éole : Je suis Éole Anasazi, fils de Maya par Barbarossa du clan des Kodiacs. Alors cesse de me manquer de respect, femme !

Tyr : Éole, je suis libre de choisir ma vie, alors cesse de me reprocher mes choix. Et maintenant silence ! Nous allons bientôt arriver.

TBC


End file.
